Holiday
by Oresama Love
Summary: Okegawa pergi ke Saitama dan bertemu Kouhei sekaligus Mafuyu dan 'Nakama' nya. /RnR? KyoutaroxMafuyuxKouhei. Not romance.


**Holiday **

**Kyoutaro O. x Mafuyu K. x Kouhei K.**

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

...

Liburan musim dingin kembali tiba. Biasanya murid-murid di Midori Ga Oka selalu menghabiskan liburan ini dengan keluarga mereka, ada juga yang memutuskan untuk mengitari kota-kota lain namun ada juga yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan di dalam Dorm yang tersedia di sekolah.

Kali ini, Kyoutaro Okegawa, seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu liburan untuk mengitari kota-kota yang ada di jepang atau bahasa lainnya di sebut, _travelling._ Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Saitama. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota itu tapi ia merasa akan ada hal bagus disana.

Bokongnya kini menduduki salah satu tempat duduk di kereta yang menuju ke Saitama. Dengan punggung tangan yang menopang pipinya sedangkan pancaran mata menatap keluar jendela. Dalam hati, ia merasa bahwa perjalanan ini bisa merusak moodnya.

Tak berapa lama, tangannya merogoh tas yang berisi pakaian dan juga koleksi nekomata miliknya dan nekomata yang paling spesial adalah pemberian Mafuyu. Dia juga membawa beberapa surat dari Shirayuki, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi lega saat membaca surat tersebut namun terkadang ia bisa depresi juga.

Perjalanan untuk sampai ke Saitama masih sejam lagi. Dan Okegawa tidak sanggup menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya saat ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan pergi tidur. Ini karena, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkemas.

Mafuyu.

...

"Maizono-senpai, jangan lakukan hal itu!" teriak Mafuyu. Ia bisa saja memukul pria berambut coklat dengan gelar nomor 2 di Higashi. Namun, hal itu akan jadi sia-sia, mengingat bahwa pria tersebut adalah masokis.

"Tapi, Mafuyu-san, ini menyenangkan." Seorang pria bernama Maizono Yuuto tampak sangat senang berayun-ayun dengan kepala di bawah. Kakinya terikat kuat dibatang pohon yang besar.

Guratan hitam muncul dikening Mafuyu. Ia sampai tak punya ide lagi untuk mengurus pria masokis-gila yang kini berseru senang di hadapannya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang hendak membantunya untuk mengurus pria masokis-gila tersebut. Ini karena Kouhei belum menampakkan diri daritadi. Mafuyu yakin, hanya dia yang mau membantunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yamashita, Kenkawa-senpai kemana?" tanya Mafuyu. Ia menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Padahal pria itu yang paling senang kalau dirinya datang ke tempat ini.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja, ini adalah liburan musim dingin. Seperti biasa Mafuyu selalu menghabiskan waktu liburannya di kota kelahiran, Saitama. Bermain dengan teman-temannya yang masih di Higashi, itu membuat Mafuyu merasa senang. Mereka semua selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kenkawa? Mungkin dia masih tidur. Soalnya kemarin malam dia tidur larut, karena tahu hari ini Mafuyu-san datang. Ia berpikir untuk tidak tidur tapi pada akhirnya, ia ambruk, haha." jelas Yamashita sambil tertawa.

"…Kenkawa-senpai." gumam Mafuyu, matanya tak berkedip untuk sesaat karena mendengar cerita dari Yamashita. Ia merasa kalau Kenkawa sudah bersikap berlebihan. "Aku akan pergi ke apartemennya."

Mafuyu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju ke apartemen Kenkawa. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat mengetahui bahwa pria itu bukan orang pertama yang ia jumpai kali ini. Mafuyu dalam masalah.

"Hai, Mafuyu-san. Aku telat."

Mafuyu benar-benar berada dalam masalah. Ia dengan takut-takut mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini dihadapannya. Sosok yang sangat dikenal berdiri disamping sosok yang sangat dikenal lainnya. Tatapan matanya kini berubah menjadi lebih ketakutan lagi.

"Banchou…"

"Mafuyu-san…?"

Ugh, rasanya Mafuyu ingin sekali melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Namun, ia sudah tertangkap. Hari ini, Kyoutaro Okegawa akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar miliknya.

"Eh, Banchou?" Kenkawa menoleh kearah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau kenal dia, Mafuyu-san?"

"Yah… hahaha. Lebih dari kenal. Kami berteman."

Jantung Okegawa berdegup dengan cepat. Pipinya sontak memerah walaupun mereka memang sudah berteman. Ada perasaan lain saat gadis itu mengucapkan hal itu. "Y-Ya. Aku adalah temannya. Kami satu sekolah."

Kenkawa terlihat membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap Mafuyu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya, tatapan yang menginginkan kejelasan. Ada perasaan khawatir di dalam dirinya, ada juga perasaan tak rela. Ia benar-benar pria yang egois.

"Ah, ada baiknya kalau kita berkumpul dengan yang lain."

...

"Jadi, ceritanya…"

**Flashback: On **

Kereta telah sampai di Saitama. Okegawa keluar dari kereta dengan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia melihat ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjak Saitama, jadi ia memerlukan bantuan.

Ada beberapa orang yang mau menunjukkan jalan kepadanya. Ada juga yang ditanyai malah menagih uang. Jelas, Okegawa memberikan orang tersebut pukulan terbaiknya dan pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

'Disini banyak Yankee juga ternyata.' batin Okegawa.

Dan kini dihadapannya, sesosok pria yang terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil menyebut sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Okegawa tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih kerah baju pria itu.

"Kau… bersediakah untuk membawaku bersamamu?"

"Uh, maaf, tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku Okegawa Kyoutaro. Aku kenal orang yang kau sebutkan namanya."

Seketika pria itu menepis tangan Okegawa dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Kau ingin menyakiti, Mafuyu-san? Dari auramu, kau sepertinya orang yang kuat!"

"Oi, Oi. Aku adalah 'Nakama'. Dan, aku tak punya mood untuk bertarung." Okegawa mengayunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah."

**Flashback: Off **

"…Dan begitulah ceritanya." ucap Okegawa.

"Sangat singkat." gumam orang-orang yang mendengarkannya kecuali Kenkawa.

Kini suasana menghening. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka akan kedatangan tamu yang notabene adalah teman satu sekolah, Banchou lama mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pria bertubuh besar itu juga seorang Banchou.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, lama tak bertemu, Okegawa-san." sapa Maizono yang tiba-tiba datang dengan menerobos kerumunan juniornya. Ia berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Oh, kau… pencari ma-who-you itu." Okegawa menoleh kearah Maizono. Bisa-bisanya ia belum sadar kalau Mafuyu lah yang dicari. Yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Ah, tapi sekarang, dia duduk disampingmu." ucap Maizono sambil menunjuk Mafuyu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti keadaan Mafuyu saat ini.

"…Mafuyu." Okegawa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis disampingnya. Tatapannya tampak terbelalak. "J-Jadi kau seorang Banchou!?"

Mafuyu pun menoleh ke arah Okegawa sambil tersenyum dipaksakan,"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, karena aku di tendang keluar dari sekolah ini. Jadi Mafuyu-banchou tinggal kenangan."

"Itu salah!" Kenkawa memprotes apa yang dikatakan oleh Mafuyu. "Bukankah sudah kami bilang, kalau Mafuyu-san tetap dihati kami walaupun sekarang akulah Banchou disini!" air mata pun berlinang.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Kenkawa-san benar!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Ah, kalian…" Mafuyu pun berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap menerima pelukan dari semuanya. Kenkawa adalah yang pertama.

Okegawa tak berkutik melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Pemandangan ini membuatnya menjadi berharap. Bagaimana jika ia terlahir sebagai bawahan Mafuyu-banchou. Ia pasti akan bahagia seperti mereka. Ia menjadi sangat iri.

"Wah. Sepertinya suasana disini sangat bagus. Yamashita membuat kue!" serunya.

Semua yang tadinya tampak berpelukan dengan Mafuyu, kini bubar dan menyerbu kue yang dibawa oleh Yamashita. Namun sepertinya Kenkawa masih belum lepas dari Mafuyu. Itu jelas membuat Mafuyu merasa heran. Dan Okegawalah yang datang dan melepaskan pelukan Kenkawa.

"Eh, apa yang kau—" mata Kenkawa terbelalak. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang Okegawa berikan kepadanya. Ekspresi mengancam.

"Banchou, kau suka kue, kan? Ayo makan." ajak Mafuyu. Ia tidak menyadari sama sekali aura yang terjadi di antara Okegawa dan Kenkawa.

"Y-Ya." ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan yang ramai dengan junior-junior Mafuyu. Entah karena apa, ia malah terkejut saat melihat Yamashita. Dia mengenal pria itu.

…

Okegawa pikir. Liburan kali ini tidak buruk, malah menyenangkan. Bisa bersama sosok yang berarti baginya. Sekaligus, bersama teman-teman barunya. Sayangnya hingga sekarang, ia belum bisa berteman baik dengan Kenkawa. Mereka seperti magnet dengan kutub yang sama, sehingga saat mereka ingin mendekat, mereka berdua saling tolak-menolak, ini karena perasaan kuat masing-masing kepada Mafuyu.

Disini ia merasa sangat beruntung. Tidak banyak pengeluaran uang, karena Yamashita bersedia untuk membiarkannya menginap di apartemen milik pria itu. Yah, Okegawa memang lebih akrab dengan Yamashita.

Malam harinya, Okegawa permisi kepada Yamashita untuk keluar. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Mafuyu untuk bertemu. Ia ingin ditunjukkan Saitama oleh gadis tersebut. Namun, sepertinya, ini tidak akan berjalan mulus.

"H-Hai, Banchou." sapa Mafuyu dengan ekspresi kakunya.

"Oi, Morse. Aku tak bilang untuk mengajak dia, kan." tatapan Okegawa kini ditujukan kepada orang yang membuatnya sangat kesal hari ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Mafuyu-san dijalan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut." ejek Kenkawa. Ia memegang erat lengan Mafuyu.

Aliran listrik mengalir dari mata Okegawa menuju ke mata Kenkawa. Keduanya membalas tatapan masing-masing dengan baik. Okegawa merasa tak senang begitupun Kenkawa. Tidak ada yang menyerah.

Mafuyu tak bisa membiarkan keduanya saling menebar rasa benci seperti itu. Jadi tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menarik tangan keduanya ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat keduanya merasa lebih baik.

...

"Bioskop? Dan kenapa kita nonton film aneh?" tanya Kenkawa. Ia menyeruput minuman soda yang tadi dibeli sebelum masuk ke tempat ini.

"Ssst." Mafuyu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Ia menyuruh Kenkawa untuk diam, karena saat ini, ia harus membuat mood Okegawa menjadi bagus.

Okegawa tampak menonton dengan serius. Dengan berangsur-angsur air matanya mengalir jatuh. Ia hanya bisa terisak melihat betapa macho-nya nekomata yang ia kagumi. "Nekomata-san…"

"Eh?" Kenkawa menoleh kearah Okegawa. Dia kebingungan kenapa lelaki yang terlihat gampang marah tersebut bisa menangis dengan menonton film anime itu. Kenkawa pun mulai serius menonton film yang bermain di layar lebar. "Ah… Nekomata-san…" air mata pun ikut berlinang.

Mafuyu yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, kini hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran. Dan setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

2 jam telah berlalu. Film telah selesai. Kini waktunya bagi Okegawa maupun Kenkawa untuk menghapus air mata mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan ini.

"Heh, jadi kau menangis?" ejek Okegawa.

"Aku tidak menangis. Mana mungkin aku menangis karena menonton film seperti itu!" protes Kenkawa.

Ah, Mafuyu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua yang tidak bisa akrab. Padahal dulu, Okegawa langsung bersikap aneh saat dirinya membawa pria itu untuk menonton film Nekomata. Seharusnya mereka bisa berteman.

Kini Mafuyu menarik keduanya untuk pergi ke arena permainan. Tujuan awalnya untuk menggoda Okegawa dengan boneka Nekomata agar pria itu mau menjadi teman Kenkawa. Namun, keduanya langsung berlari ke sebuah gamebox dan taruhan.

Mafuyu memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka, karena ia yakin, kalau mereka akan berisik nantinya. Dan benar saja. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai petugas menendang mereka berdua keluar.

"Ah, hari ini sangat melelahkan." keluh Kenkawa. Ia pun menguap dengan lebar.

"Ya." sahut Okegawa.

Mafuyu menoleh ke arah keduanya yang terlihat mengantuk. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Mereka berdua, lelaki itu, sepertinya bisa menjadi teman. Mereka hanya perlu waktu saja.

"Okegawa-san, Kenkawa-san. Coba buku tangan kalian." pinta Mafuyu. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya. Ia pun memberikan keduanya gantungan kunci Nekomata. "Aku mendapatkannya."

"…" Kedua pria yang memiliki gelar Banchou itu terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemberian Mafuyu. Mata keduanya tampak berbinar.

"Kalian… menikmati liburan ini, kan?" tanya Mafuyu.

Okegawa dan Kenkawa saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum.

"Ya."

Senyuman lebar tak bisa lepas dari bibir Mafuyu setelah mendengar jawaban yang mereka berdua berikan.

Liburannya berjalan dengan baik.

**THE END **

A/N: Enjoy.

RnR, if u don't mind~ ^^


End file.
